A Walk in the Moonlight
by Akita-san
Summary: A story about a 15yearold girl who has a secret and is about to move to tokyo. First fanfic posted on 2 other sites. I am told it is good but its hard to judge my own work. please read. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Tokyo

A Walk in the Moonlight

"But mom, why do we have to move?" my little brother Yukitaro whined.

"I already told you Yuki, your father got a new job in Tokyo so we have to move." my mom said sweetly.

"But what about all my friends at my school." he whined.

"You'll make new friends and were enrolling you into a new school." mom said.

"But I don't want to go!" he complained.

"That's too bad, we already sold the house and we're moving to our new house Friday," Mom said annoyed, "There isn't anything you can do to change it, so quit whining and help me pack!"

"Okay mom." Yuki sighed

"Akita are you done packing yet? Mom asked

"Huh... yeah mom." I'm going to bed." That's me Akitanama Ricota. I'm a 15 year old girl with waist length brown hair and blue eyes. As you heard my family is moving to Tokyo, but before we moved in we went to Tokyo to check out the neighborhood. That's when it happened...

We started our trip early. It took hours to get to Tokyo. When we arrived we headed straight to our new school. My mom went in to enroll us and we waited in the car. There were a lot of kids around. The girls were all wearing green uniform and the boys a blue one. Mom came out ten minutes later with our uniforms in her arm. She got back in the car and we went to see our new house. When we got there my brothers, Yukitaro and Jiroyoshi, went in to look around but my parents stayed outside. When we came back out my parents were staring up the street at a shrine.

"Hey kids, let go check it out. What do ya say?" My step dad said.

(My real dad died in an accident 11 years ago)

"No" I mumbled under my breathe even though I knew we were going to go anyway.

"Yeah," Yukitaro said not hearing me, "maybe I can hear a scary legend!"

"Come on everyone in the car!" My mom said. We went up the street to the shrine. We were greeted by an old man.

"Hello and welcome to the Higurashi family shrine." he said.

We followed him to an old gift shop filled with souvenirs, replicas and antiques. He started telling stories about every thing in the shrine. After awhile Jiroyoshi fell asleep and I was getting bored. My parent love legends and myths that they were so wrapped up in the story that they didn't even notice me leave. I went to the car to get my dog Lupin. As soon as I opened the door to let him out a fat cat ran by and Lupin started to chase after him. I followed the two to a weird building but I wasn't sure is should go in when I heard a yelp from inside. I decided to go in. as my eyes adjusted I saw a well in the middle of the building surrounded by dirt. A whine came from inside the well. I looked in and saw something at the bottom. I jumped into the well. All of a sudden there was a flash of blue light as I felt Lupin in my arms. I seemed to be suspended in mid air for a few minutes when I suddenly landed with a thump.


	2. Chapter 2 Where am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, yet, but I do own Akita and her family, they are my own creation and copyright of me. Do not use without my permission!**

" " **Talking**

**Thoughts**

**Sound/ Action**

"Oww!" I murmured as I got up, "you okay Lupin?" Lupin wagged his tail in response. There was a sound of rustle ling leaves coming from above.

"Come on Lupin let's get out of here." I said with a shiver. I picked up Lupin and tucked him under one arm as I started to climb the wall of the well. When I reached the top I noticed there was grass on the ground instead of dirt. When I looked up I didn't see the walls of the well house but huge trees. I wasn't in the old building anymore but a clearing in the middle of a forest; I walked forward to get a good look around.

"Lupin, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore." I said as I looked around in aw. All of a sudden there was load rustling coming from the trees. Then I saw something move in the shadows of the forest when out of nowhere a red blur came right at me. I gasped as I fell backwards in surprise. The red blur stopped right in front of me. I looked up and saw a boy in a red kimono with long silver hair and dog ears on top of his head. He had a sword on his waist and he looked very strong.

"Who are you?" He said smugly, "and what are you doing here?"

"Why should I tell you!" I snapped as I got up off the ground. I looked him strait in his golden eyes when something flew by my head.

"Get down!" the guy yelled as he pushed me too the ground.

"Show yourself coward!" He shouted into the forest as he got up to fight.

"Give up Inuyasha." an eerie voice called from the depths of the forest. I crouched behind the well as a shadowy figure came out of the woods. There was a glint of bright light shinning on his left shoulder, like a gem.

"Bring it on." the guy said unsheathing his sword. It was huge and deadly looking. He started to attack when the creature hit him and he flew across the clearing and hit a tree. The creature moved in moved forward for the final blow.

Oh no. what am I going to do? I wondered as I looked around franticly. Then I spotted a small pile of rocks next to the well. That's it! I thought as I picked up the rock and launched it at the creature, I hope this works.

The rock seemed to gain speed as it flew through and hit the creature in the head with unexpected force. The creature stopped and looked toward me. When it spotted me it decided to go after me instead. I was so scared I could barley move and it was surprisingly fast. Suddenly I was hit with an unseen blow and flew across the clearing. Everything started to go blurry. I saw the creature coming toward me before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, yet, but I do own Akita and her family, they are my own creation and copyright of me. Do not use without my permission!

" " **Talking**

**Thoughts**

**Sound/ Action**

When I woke up I was in a strange building. I was lying on a mat in a mostly empty room with a fire pit in the middle. There was a bowl of water on the floor next to me and a wet cloth on my forehead.

"Wh-what happened?" I mumbled as I sat up, "Where am I? Where is everyone?"

I stood up slowly and walked toward the door slowly when someone else came into the hut. It was an old lady with a black eye patch wearing an old looking kimono.

"I see ye be felling better." she said looking at me with a smile.

"Uhh, yes I am." I replied confused.

"Would ye like some tea child?" she asked

"Yes please." I replied weakly

"have ye a seat outside" she said as she started to make tea. I walked outside and saw a mat on the ground in front of the house, I sat down and took in my surroundings. I was in a small town. It looked like a picture I saw in my history book of an old village. All the houses looked like hut and there were no electrical wire or telephone poles. As I looked around trying to comprehend where I was the old lady came out with tea.

"Here ye are." she said as she handed me a cup.

"Thanks." I said as I took a sip of the hot tea. It was very strong.

"So who might ye be?" she asked me.

"I am Akitanama Ricota and, if I may ask, who are you?" I said sweetly.

"My name is lady Kiade and I am the priestess of this village." she replied.

Before I could respond the boy in the red kimono jumped down from atop a hut and sat down on the mat across from me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"He would be Inuyasha." said lady Kiade before Inuyasha could respond

"That's right," he snarled, "and who are you?"

"My name is Akitanama Ricota, but please call me Akita." I replied

"Akita huh? W.." he began.

"Umm," I interrupted, "Where's Lupin?"

"Lupin?" Inuyasha said confused.

"My dog." I replied quickly.

"What dog?" He asked annoyed

"My dog. He fell in the well with me." I said a little louder

"I didn't see a dog." Inuyasha sneered.

"I've got to find him." I said as I stood up and headed toward the forest.

"Hey, Where are you going?" Inuyasha snapped. Although I was already speeding through the village.

"Lupin!" I yelled, "Come here boy!"

I called and whistled for him as I searched franticly. Then I saw something small and furry run by.

"Lupin?" I said as I chased after it through the village. It jumped into the arms of a girl a little older then me. She was wearing a maroon outfit and there was a huge boomerang on her back and her dark brown hair was in a loose ponytail. In her arms was a white cat with black marking and two tails. The girl was standing next to a guy, about her age, wearing a purple kimono and holding a golden staff. He had messing black hair and beads wrapped around one hand. On the mans shoulder was a little kid wearing a blue kiddy kimono. He had a big orange fluffy tail too. I stared at them and they stared back at me.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked in a sort of frightened voice.

"I'm Sorry," I said with a slight bow, "I thought your cat was my dog.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I am Akitanama Ricota but you can call me Akita." I replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, " the girl replied, "I'm Sango, the monk is Miroku, that's Shippo on his shoulder, and this is Kirara."

"You said you were looking for your dog?" Miroku asked.

"Yes I did. I haven't seen him since I got here." I responded politely.

"How did you get here?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Well, I was visiting a shrine with my parents when…" I began when I was suddenly interrupted when the ground started to shake.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked shakily.

"I sense a demonic aura." Miroku said as Inuyasha ran over.

"There's a demon coming?" Inuyasha said, "Shippo you and Akita get inside.

Demon? What is he talking about? I wondered as I ran back to Kiade's hut with Shippo. Then I heard something, it sounded like a cry. I turned around and saw something in front of the forest. It looked like… a kid.

"Oh No!" I Whispered as I turned and ran toward the kid.

"Akita? What's wrong?" Shippo called as I ran by Sango, Kirara, Inuyasha, and Miroku at the edge of the village.

"Where's she going?" Inuyasha yelled after me.

"I have to save him!" I said to myself as a huge black creature emerged from the forest feet away from the little kid. The creature was almost as big as the trees themselves. I ran as fast as I could toward the little kid and reached him right before the creature did.

"I've got you." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. A loud roar came from above me. I looked into the blood red eyes of the creature coming at me.


	4. Chapter 4 The Battle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, yet, but I do own Akita and her family, they are my own creation and copyright of me. Do not use without my permission!

" " **Talking**

**Thoughts**

**Sound/ Action**

"We've got to help her!" Miroku yelled.

"Kirara! Let's go!" Sango yelled as Kirara transformed into a bigger, saber tooth tiger like, version of her self with flames on her feet. Sango jumped onto her back and they took off into the air as the others ran forward for an attack on the creature. Sango threw her boomerang and cut of the monsters right arm. I was watching the battle when out the corner of my eye I saw his leg move and his foot was coming right at me. I was pulled out of the way from behind just in time.

"You have to be careful," Miroku said, "you could have been hurt

"Thanks," I replied, "I…" I stopped as I noticed a hand rubbing my ass! A loud slap was herd as I hit him across the face.

"PERVERT!" I yelled as Miroku rubbed his face.

"I apologize." he said as the battle raged on. The monsters hand fell from above and I barley managed to get out of the way.

"Get Out Of Here!" Inuyasha snapped as he ran by preparing to attack.

I nodded and ran toward the village still holding the little boy. When I reached the hut Kiade took the little boy form me and carried him into the hut. I stayed outside with Shippo and watched the battle. I noticed something in his left arm like two reflector, they were shiny and bright. The monster was torn up and seemed to be retreating. As I watch the creature suddenly vanished. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Inuyasha stopped in surprise and looked around cautiously. Then I saw it. A shadow moving fast across the ground toward me. It was huge and hade no distinct shape. As it got closer I started to feel dizzy. The closer it got the worse I felt until I fell to my knees in pain. My head felt like it was going to explode.

"Akita? What's wrong?" Shippo asked worried.

"I don't fell so good" I said weakly as I clenched my head in pain.

"Lady Kiade, Lady Kiade!" Shippo yelled franticly as the shadow came closer.

"What is it Shippo?" Lady Kiade said calmly as she walked out of the house spotting me on my knees, "Akita? What's wrong?"

The shadow was feet from me and coming nearer fast.

"I…I…" I said shakily. The shadow was almost over me and I blacked out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lupin was running through the forest, darting in between the trees, trying to get away from… something. Right behind him was a massive shadow. Suddenly the shadow vanished and a huge monster appeared. It was hideous and sorta familiar. All black with almost human characteristics except for long claws, fangs, and it's size. It had blood red eyes. There was also something in his arm. 3 of something that was glowing…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: well that was short. sorry i haven't updated with school and a boyfriend and life. whew anyway i don't have much of the story WRITTEN yet but as soon as the second season of Inuyasha comes out I'll have inspiration. :-)


	5. Chapter 5 The Dream

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, yet, but I do own Akita and her family, they are my own creation and copyright of me. Do not use without my permission!

" " **Talking**

'' **Thoughts**

I woke up with a jump and sat up straight. The blood started rushing from my head and I had to lean on my hand to steady my self. I was breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat. Sango was cooking something in the fire and Shippo was lying next to me staring into the flame.

"You're awake." Sango said sweetly as she looked over at me. At Sango's words Shippo turned around toward me.

"Are you okay?" Shippo asked, "You're shaking."

"I'm fine," I gasped between breathes, "I just had a bad dream."

"Are ye feeling better child?" Lady Kiade asked as she walked in the hut holding some herbs.

"Ya, I think so." I said leaning against the wall.

"What happened." Shippo demanded, "Why did you faint?"

"I'm not exactly sure." I said as I took a deep breath, "I remember the demon vanishing and that shadow appearing and coming toward me, then everything went black for a while. Then I had a dream and my dog was being chased by a huge shadow and a monster. It seemed so real but I couldn't help Lupin. Like I was a ghost. Then I woke up and well that's it." Everyone stared at me when I finished. Silent. Thinking.

"What shadow?" Shippo asked after a while, "I don't remember a shadow."

"I don't remember a shadow either." Sango added.

'How come no one remembers it?' I wondered.

"Are ye sure ye saw a shadow? It wasn't a dream?" Lady Kiade asked.

"Yes! I'm sure I saw it. I mean there was a shadow in my dream, and a demon, but I'm positive I saw it before I blacked out. Right after the monster vanished." I replied willing them to understanding, to remember. Every stared at me puzzled looks on there faces. I stared at them in desperation and question.

"Can ye tell me about the demon and shadow in your dream?" Kiade asked after a long silence.

'What a weird question.' I thought.

"Well, the demon was all black and looked human except with no nose or ears. He had long fingers with longer claws. He had blood red eyes and long, sharp, fang like teeth. It was almost like the demon we saw today except as big as the trees. Also it had something shiny in its arm. Like 3 little lights. The demon would vanish and a huge shapeless shadow would appear even though there was little light in the trees. The demon, shadow, thing was chasing my dog through the woods." I rambled. When I got to the part with the shiny things in his arm every one's eyes got wide and now they stared at me in shock.

"What?" I said confused.

"Ye say ye saw something shiny in the demons arm. Did it look like gems?" Kiade asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Did ye see any in the demon earlier?" She asked

"Yes, two in his left shoulder." I replied still confused.

"You can see the jewel shards!" Shippo said excitedly.

"Ya I guess. Why? Can't you see them?" I asked

"No. Only ye and Kagome can see them." Kiade explained.

"What do you mean. Why can't you see them?" I asked puzzled.

"We don't know, but only you two can see them." Sango explained.

I sat there in silence for awhile then decide silently I wanted to walk, so I stood up and walked out the hut without a word.

"Akita, where you going?" Shippo asked, but I didn't answer.

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting in front of the hut. I walked by them silently as they stared at me questioningly. I just walked by ignoring them. When I got to the edge of the village I began to run. I heard a voice yell my name from in the village but I just kept running. I ran along the river until I was far enough from the village I couldn't hear anyone yelling anymore. There was a tree along the bank and I sat under it in silence, thinking about everything that happened.

'I've got to go find Lupin and go home.' I decided silently. The sun was setting as I walked and when I reached the village it was dark. I didn't see anyone but I heard voices coming from Kiade's hut. I didn't bother to look for anyone, I just walked past the village and into the forest. It was dark and I could barley see but the moon provided enough light for me to see where I was going.

"Lupin!" I called quietly as I wondered through the forest. I was wandering for a long time when I saw him. He was in a clearing cocking his head I a confused puppy way.

"Lupin." I called happily as I ran toward him. He wagged his tail in delight when he saw me. As I reached him and began petting him I was grabbed from behind

"Ahhh!" I yelled as my feet and legs were tied and a hand covered my mouth to silence me.

"Quiet wench" A low male voice, my captor, whispered into my ear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A.N.- Yay a new LONG chapter. Hope you enjoy it. After the next chaptter I'm gunna need some help. If you wanna help tell me in a review and ill get back to you. I'm not exactly sure where this story is going but i know it's gunna be good. Til next time ;-)


	6. Chapter 6 Captured

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, yet, but I do own Akita and her family, they are my own creation and copyright of me. Do not use without my permission!

" " **Talking**

' ' **Thoughts**

**Sound/ Action**

Lupin started barking at the my captor trying to help me.

"Shut up mutt." the voice of my captor said from behind me as he hit lupin sending him flying into a tree. Lupin let out a yelp of pain as his body made contact with the trunk and i let out a muffled sob. I couldn't see who grabbed me but i strugled and kicked to get free.

"Stop strugling wench." he commanded as his grip tightened.

"Freeze Naraku!" A girl's voice demended from somewhere behind me. My captor turned, stil holding me, to face the newcomer. It was a teenage girl who looked about my age wearing a green school uniform holding a bow and arrow pointed at me and my captor. She looked at suprised and worried.

"Drop the girl Naraku." she said forefully a hint of fear in her voice eventhough she stood unafraid.

"Ahh Kagome, nice to see you again." my captor said in friendly voice dripping with sarcasim.

"Let her go. Or else." She damanded readying her weapon

"I just can't do that kagome, you see i have plans for her." He sneered leaning forward enough i could feel his breath on my neck making me shudder. At this someone came out of the shadows grabbing Kagome from behind. A carrige suddenly appeared out of the sky and kagome was bound and tossed in. My captor turned toward the carridge himself when a russtelin came from the trees.

"Naraku! Let her go!" Inuyasha growled as he came out of the forest.

"Inuyahsa. Here at last." My captor, Naraku, sneered as he stepinto the carridge taking off. Inuyasha tryed to jump into the carridge but was hit by an unseen blast off energy and feel to the ground by Lupin.

"Inuyasha! Lupin!" I managed to yell at the quickly receding forest before as was trown back and the doors shut. Kagome was knocked out in the back of the carridge.

'where are we going?' i wondered, 'whats going to happen to me?' We were traveling for a long time and it was very dark. We finnaly stopped just as Kagome began to come to. The doors of the carridge opened with a bang. The carridge was flooded with light and i was momentarily blinded. As my eyes adjusted I saw alot of white fur and a baboon maks, you could just make out a wicked smile beneith the mask. "Naraku kagome mumbled through clenched teeth. Her voice was filled with rage and hate was reflected in her eyes.

"Hello ladies." He joked...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	7. Chapter 7 Castle

**A/n: **sorry for the long update life keeps getting in the way (and my brother) but hers the update and a few new stories are gunna be added.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha but, I do own Akita and her family they are mine so if you use them ASK ME FIRST

A Walk in the Moonlight

Chapter 7- Castle

"Hello ladies," Naraku joked, "And welcome to my 'home' Kanna and Kagura will show you to your 'room'." As he said this two girls appeared and walked toward us. The first girl appeared young. She was an albino with lifeless eyes and an expressionless face. She was wearing a pure white kimono and holding a silver, circular, mirror. The other girl looked between 18 and 20 with long, brown hair held up somehow with decorative feathers in it. She had a sneer on her face and was wearing a read and white kimono with a red fan in her hand. They made there way to the back of the carriage and there was a bright flash of light from Kanna's mirror.

The next thing I know I'm being shoved in a room after Kagome both of us unbound. The door slid shut quickly behind us as I stood there taking in the room. It was square, empty, plain, and made of bamboo. There was a simple sliding door in the back left corner and a small barred window in the middle of the opposite wall but that was it. Kagome kicked the nearest wall experimentally. Her foot bounced off before she actually made contact with the wall. She looked at it puzzled by the outcome at first. She then started kicking and hit every inch of the wall I assumed looking for a weak spot, a way out. I sat in the corner opposite the door and watched her. She left no space unchecked and even went around twice. She gave the wall one final kick and final kick and finally gave up sinking to the floor next to me with a sigh. She sat against the wall staring at the door. It was quiet except for Kagome's heavy breathing.

I sneezed.

She looked at me suddenly as if just noticing me there. She looked puzzled for a bit then smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." She said politely offering her hand.

"Umm hi, I'm Akita." I replied shaking her hand for a minute until she finally took it back. She sat against the wall again staring at nothing. I did the same.

"Where are we" I wondered out loud not expecting an answer.

"Naraku's castle." Kagome responded surprising me. I turned toward her giving her a strange look.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Naraku's the guy who captured us so naturally he'd take us to the castle where he lives." She explained. I thought about it and decided it made sense.

"I wonder why we're here." I said wondering if Kagome would answer.

"I dunno," she said, "but whatever reason it can't be good." It was quiet as we both pondered are fate. I got a sudden urge to do something so I walked over to the door and pushed on it as hard as I could. To my surprise it suddenly slid open causing me to fall forward right into Naraku's arms. I pushed away from him angrily but he caught me by my neck.

"Leaving so soon?" Naraku sneered.

**A/N:** I'm thinking of making this story where I write the beginning then someone else will write the next chapter and then someone else write the next one so it's a fan fanfic what do you guys think? Well ill try and update soon but my brother is a pain and a computer hog… please review it will motivate me and inspire me.


End file.
